mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Guerre de la Conquête (Map Game)
Rules #Be plausible, expanding to fast is implausible, and the Vatican isn't going to conquer Italy. #Algorithm results are law. if you lost a war, well c'est la vie, pick another nation and build an empire. #Civil wars and other disastrous events will be made by the mods, however if you think your nation is getting events without reason feel free to send me a PM to tell me about it. #Vassalizing a nation takes in between 5 to more years depending on the history of that nation and the relations with the other. #You can do every action you can think ingame however, you can't end civil wars unless mods agree on doing so. #One turn, One day and A turn equals a year. #RNG's must be done by mods, For anection 90% of the chance must be no, for Protectorate or Puppet state 80% and for Alliance with NPC's it must be 50%. #Colonies and Selfgoverning territories can have players. #Other Rules will be added later. Map Nations Europe *Great Britain: Mafia CBA doing his signature. Don't judge Him. This Sig is inspired by Guns. *Spain: Sine dei gloriem "Ex Initio Terrae" (talk) *France: *Netherlands: *Portugal: *Poland-Lithuania: *Austria: *Prussia:Warman555 (talk) 00:40, November 6, 2013 (UTC) *Denmark-Norway: *Sweden:Rdv65 (talk) 01:10, November 9, 2013 (UTC) *Venice: Centurion (talk) 20:51, November 5, 2013 (UTC) *Piedmont-Sardania: Daxus Inferno (talk) 17:27, October 27, 2013 (UTC) *Papal States: *Kingdom of Sicily: *Russia:User:The old baby 2 *Ottoman Empire: *Switzerland: *Bavaria: *Tuscany: *Genoa: *Corsic Republic: Asia *Persia: Captainjohnrex (talk) 01:15, November 9, 2013 (UTC) *Bukhara: *Oman: *Japan: *Qing Empire: Ydon205 (talk) 00:40, October 1, 2014 (UTC)YEAH *Tibet: *Nepal: *Mughal Empire: *Zunghar: *Vietnam: *Cambodia: *Siam: *Burma: *Maratha Confederacy: *Dutch East Indies: *Spanish Philippines: *Portuguese Timor: *British India: Africa *Ethiopia: *Mali: *Ashantehene: *Swahili city states Americas North america *Thirteen Colonies (British): Yawgmoth, LORD of the Wastes *Rupert's lands (British): *Nouvelle France (France): *Jamaica (British): *Saint Dominique (France): *Santo Domingo (Spain): *San Juan (Puerto Rico)(Spain): *Cuba (Spain): *Nueva España (Spain): *Capitaincy of Guatemala: South America *Viceroyalty of Nueva Granada (Spain): *Viceroyalty of Peru (Spain): *Royal Audience of Buenos aires (Spain): *Royal Audience of Charcas -bolivia- (Spain): *Viceroyalty of Brazil (Portuguese): *French Guiane: *British Guiane: Game The Game Starts Now. '1750' #'a series of fires destroy a great part of Istanbul, currently the ottomans capital city' #'Jose I takes the throne of portugal after the death of his father' #'A small earthquake hits Spalding, Lincolnshire, England' #'Riots break out in Paris, fueled by rumors of police abducting children.' UK: We lower Taxes in the colonies, and give them representation in Parliament. We invade the French Territories in North America, and we offer to sell British Guiane, gaining us money to replace that we have not gained from Colonial Taxes. With this money, we pay off our war debts. Our Colonies expand. Piedmont-Sardania: 'We begin to expand our navy greatly, and begin to build fortresses. The first steps of the Industrial Revolution are taken, with slight increase in the usage of steel and glass. We begin a conscription campaign, but with most of the troops either going to the border guards or the navy. *'Piedmontese D: '''We offer an alliance to Spain. '''Russia We continue to expand in Alaska,primarily along the Yukon river. People in Russia are sent note that it is a haven of prosperity.The military begins to expand. Spain: the colonies continue expanding and the beginning of a new expansionist politic, after a unsuccessful treaty of Madrid the politics of the several dukes of all over Spain claiming that the Spanish government allow and help them to settle territories within Spanish Amazons, the government however finds that this for now is a waste of useful resources as well as a useless campaign against the Portuguese who already have a strong presence in the region. However the Spanish government does allow a few dukes (7) to enter the territories through Peru reaching OTL Manaus and founding the Missionary city of San Juan del Amazonas with 250 inhabitants 50 Spanish soldiers 7 dukes and 10 missionaries, while this the creation of a strong colony of Nueva Galicia in Vancouver occurs as well the expansion of the Vice-royalty of Nueva españa, while this the alliance with Piedmont is accepted and the military is built up. 1751 *'George III is crowned prince of wales' *'A fire destroys 1000 homes in Stockholm Sweden' *'Robert clive's campaign ends up as a defeat after his armies are defeated at Arni, However Clive and half of his army flees as the rest of the army faces the french coalition army, they flee towards british held territories to Organize a better campaign against the french' *'The Enciclopedie is published' Britain: Appalled at the Defeat, we send a large Colonial Army of 100,000 to crush the French in India. They are put in the hands of Clive, as he is still recognised as the Best General we have in India. We also begin to Construct many Ships. We offer an alliance to Austria, and Bavaria. Corsica: '''Millatry is built, a man named Carlo Bonapart, father of Neaplon Bonaprt is named head. '''Venice: The military is built up as the city is fortified in case of attack. The Doge makes a speech to the city state, which boosts the overall morale. Venice begins to influence the surrounding lands of Italy, by sending its spies and merchants across its borders. Prussia:want unify Germany under its control and begin to influence the German states Piedmont-Sardinia: '''We continue to produce many fine ships and construct fortresses. We offer an alliance to Spain. Industrialization continues. '''Russia: We continue to expand in Alaska, and pamphlets are sent out advertising it as a place of opportunity. The military continued to grow. Industrialization begins. Spain: the military and navy is built up and the Vassalage of Naples begins, the government of Naples however remains strongly reluctant to join the Spanish crown due to the state of it and that during the last reigns of the Spanish monarchy it had been unable to protect the nation and that Naples was falling behind other nations, however the king assures the nation that if they join, while this Nueva Galicia expands by 5px through the island and Nueva España expands by 25px to the north through the coast. in The amazons the colony of San Juan expands by 10 px and so does Buenos Aries, Nueva Granada expands by 25 px and the University of Cartagena is created, in the first place to allow the Creoles to learn and to increase the amount of Spanish thinkers. While this a colony is made in OTL papua's east coast, and another one is Made in northern Madagascar by 3px each and peru expands by 15px to the east. 1752 *'After the landing of the British forces in India the french defeat a small reconnaisance squad in battle but a few days later the rest of the army of the British (99.100 soldiers) reach them at Arni which they had taken the year before beginning the Second battle of arni where the relatively small French army (35000 soldiers) are slaughtered by Indian and British forces forcing a small group of them (3000) to flee the stronghold to try to reach the coast ( Local feel free to add Bloody details of your victory)' *'While this the natives in the amazons become aware of the newly made mission by the Spanish beginning contacts with them, as well as beginning to face the European diseases such as small pox' *'In Stockholm a fire destroys 1000 houses.' *'The French defeat in India and the British american colonies expansion cause some tension between the French colonials and the British thirteen colonies.' *'Naples is Reluctant but continues listening the Spanish offers.' *'Sweden: '''Start to rebuild the damage done to Stockholm and we start to promote a united Scandinavia in Norway and Denmark under a constitutional monarchy. We start to build our military and start to discretely look toward Russia to reclaim the Baltic, however, we know that Russia is powerful and it is decided to wait for a good opportunity. We seek better relation with Prussia trought a trade deal. The creation of a colonial empire is advanced by a member of the government but reject to not over expand the navy and the land force. We give Finland some autonomy. '''Spain Diplomacy:' Spain offers an alliance to Sweden, and aid in the creation of a colonial empire if they wish to do so. Persia: '''We are continuing to westernize.We built a a big fort in south cost of Persia and we build three more ships and in total we have 13 ships. We are continuing to train our troops and declare tat men above 21 has to join the army. We now have 40,000 trained Persian soldiers in total and are continuing to train more. We increase our army score by 0.25. We ask if any countries want to be alliances with us and are also happy to trade with other countries. '''Britain: Having crushed any real resistance in French India, we invade Quebec and Louisiana with the Colonial Troops called up from the Volunteers in the 13 Colonies, who want a 'crack at the bastards'. Thirteen Colonies: '''Resentment to British rule continues, especially along the frontier. However, the majority supports fighting the French and staying loyal. Our industries increase, especially in towns like Boston and New York. '''Sardania Piedmont: '''We continue growing in military strength and industrialization. We prepare for an invasion in the coming years. '''Spain: the military and navy are built up. the colony of Nueva Galicia expands by 5px through the island and Nueva España expands by 25px to the north through the coast. in The amazons the colony of San Juan expands by 10 px and so does Buenos Aries, Nueva Granada expands by 25 px and the University of Cartagena is created, in the first place to allow the Creoles to learn and to increase the amount of Spanish thinkers. While this the colony in papua is called Nuevas Baleares de Oriente expands by 5px, the colony of Madagascar Called Nueva Cartago del Africa Austral expands by 5px peru expands by 15px to the east.the vassalage of Naples continues having some success in parts of the country while the rest of the country remains hesitant of if joining the Spanish crown. the War in india posses a new chance for the spanish to gain influence in india by taking advantage of the war and invading a nation in the region, However for now those plans remain delayed until the first priorities are achieved. 1753 *'Britain's offensive in India and Now on the american holdings Cause a direct and fast war declaration by france, soon swarming the mediterraneum and the northern sea with french fleet ships the first one's trying to disconnect Corsica from the british trading and the other ones trying to defeat the british navy ships however failing in the battle of Calais where the british fleet manages to destroy a fleet of 10 ships. the French offer a peace treaty to the british Giving up part of their colonies in to britain and accepting the thirteen colonies claim territories to some extent ' *'In the america's the french face a quick onslaught, Soon losing Ohio's valley and northeastern Quebec British hand, However the british colonials are unable to get farther than that inside the colonies. In the Caribbean things are Equal, causing the french Haiti stationed ships to attack Jamaica with no success.' *'Prussia eager to gain more influence on germany, joins the side of the British, which prompts the Austrians to join the war as well in France's side in the war hoping to recover their past losses to prussia.' Sweden: '''accept Spain offer of alliance but decline the colonial support due to our small population and our immediate priorities. We increase the military and the navy before proposing joining the war on the side of the british and the Prussian in exchange for support for a futur military operation against Denmark to capture Norway (the Denmark clause is secret). The industrialization of southern Sweden and southern Finland start to challenge the other powers. '''Britain: We have a counter offer of ' give it all except the Islands' in response to the French. We accept the Swedish Alliance. We then send troops into the Prussian-Austrian Front. We also supply the Slaves on Haiti with Weapons. An Abolishtionist Movement begins in the UK. *''' Sweden D:' do you mean iceland, faroe and greenland?'' Venice: We continue to influence the rest of Italy via spies and merchants and build up our military. Spain: 'the military and navy are built up. the colony of Nueva Galicia expands by 5px through the island and Nueva España expands by 25px to the north through the coast. in The amazons the colony of San Juan expands by 10 px and so does Buenos Aries, Nueva Granada expands by 25 px the colony in papua is called Nuevas Baleares de Oriente expands by 5px, the colony of Madagascar Called Nueva Cartago del Africa Austral expands by 5px peru expands by 15px to the east. While this the Vassalage of Naples is almost over and the Ottoman empire is seen as the new threatfull foe to the Spanish empire, For now the colonization of the main colonies continues and the expansion towards the eastern Hemisphere continues.Spain declares neutrality in the war. 1754 *'The French and British continue fighting over the colonies as french begain to strongly focus in Quebec and Louisiana and fortifying the border settlements against possible british attempts to invade the region *'After 5 years the Vassalage of Naples is complete and Naples becomes again part of the crown of spain.' *'Prussia attacks the Northern coast of Normandy alongside the british fleet, while the Austrians invade southern Prussia trying to recover their losses previously held in the Austrian succession war.' Sweden: Decide to join the war on the British side and send troups offer support to Prussia to attack Austria, some warships are send to support the British fleet in Normandy, A military build up start in the shipyard and a recruitement campaign start, the idustrialization slow down a little. (Qing Empire)：we improve our industrilization.(mod responses) we offer an alliance with Japan. Category:Guerre de la Conquête (Map Game) Category:Map Games Category:Defunct Map Games